Her big mistake
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Eric has been out of town and as a result of her fading feelings for him Calleigh ends up making a mistake. A mistake that results in something else then she might have planned.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

_**Her big mistake. **_

"So what do you want? Do you love him or me?" Eric asked, in a reasonably calm tone, looking at _his_ Calleigh.

"Him…I mean you," she quickly corrected herself.

"I cannot believe this. How long has this been going on?" he snapped at her.

"It was just that one time… and it was a huge mistake," she tried to defend herself.

"How am I gonna know that that is the truth?" he said; his eyes shining with anger now.

"Eric, you know me better than that," she said, fighting to hold her tears back.

"I really thought I did, but now I don't know… I really don't," he said.

"I was drunk, and as I said I made a mistake. You have no idea how sorry I am for that," she whispered.

"I…I need to think," he said, and started walking out of the lab.

"Eric…Eric!" she yelled after him, but he didn't look back.

The whole lab was now watching, shaking their heads, judging her… She just wanted to sink into the ground, and disappear.

"Miss Duquesne," a very distinctive velvet rumble broke the silence.

"Horatio," she answered, not daring to turn to face him. She had done the one thing she promised herself she would never do: She'd allowed personal life and her work at the lab to intervene. _His _lab. How was she going to face him now?

"My office…now," it sounded behind her.

"Yes," she answered, and followed him with hanging head. She didn't want to look up, to see the looks of everyone that was watching her as they walked past on the way to his office.

* * *

><p>"Sit, please," he said, gesturing towards the chair opposite him. She nodded and quietly sat down, looking at him with sad eyes.<p>

"Is it my understanding that you are still with Eric?" he asked.

"Yes…or I think so," she answered.

"And you slept with I can only assume Jake?" he asked.

"Yes…" she said.

"I know this is none of my business, but bringing it here makes it just that. So I have to ask why?" said Horatio, looking at the blonde with questioning eyes.

"I…I don't know," she said with a deep sigh.

"Are you not happy with Eric?" he asked, as to him they seemed like a happy couple.

"I…no. After that thing with Rebecca Nevins, I couldn't fully trust him and couldn't let him close. He was out of town and then suddenly Jake called from out of the blue, asking if I would take a couple of drinks… I was so horny…" she stopped, face red as a tomato.

As she looked down, Horatio said, "I suppose it is all very understandable…"

"I shouldn't have done that, and I really do regret it. What am I going to do?" she whispered, head in hands, not being able to hold her tears back anymore.

Horatio that always had a soft spot for the young blonde, slowly got up and walked over to her. Carefully he sat down on her level and took her into his arms. The blonde at that moment didn't care that he was her boss and it was inappropriate, she just leaned on him, still crying.

"So do you want to continue the relationship with Eric?" he asked, in a very soft tone.

"I can't, every time I see him now I think of what I did with Jake, and it wouldn't be right as I no longer love him," she whispered.

"I understand…and Jake?" he asked.

"No, we are just friends with benefits, best that way as I wouldn't have to worry when he is undercover," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Do you really want that, friends with benefits?" he asked.

"In the short run, it's OK I suppose, in the long run no, I want something more stable. I had that… but I blew it, and now everyone knows, this is so fucked up," she said with a huff.

Horatio couldn't help, but let a chuckle escape his lips, making her look at him with shocked eyes asking, "You find this funny?"

"In a way yes. Firstly you are the least one I would expected doing something like this; it's below your standard. Secondly if you should do it, you would have done it when you were younger, not now and your reaction just now…" he said, with a half-smile.

"You are right," she said, daring to smile just a little herself.

"I know I am, and I also know why you did it," he said.

"Really and why is that Mister Caine?" she asked, trying him out.

"Because he wasn't right for you and you needed a way out. You saw and opportunity with Jake and you ceased it. You made a mistake, but that doesn't mean you are a bad person, you just made a bad decision at the time. That decision might also be what saved you from a relationship you didn't really want," he said.

"I think…I think you may be right Horatio, thanks for making me see that," she said with a sigh of relief.

"You are welcome, sweetheart, any time," he said and smiled at her. As soon as the words came out, he at once realized what he had said, but he just hoped she didn't take notice of it.

"I better…Sorry what did you just call me?" she asked confused, wondering if she had heard right and he in fact had called her 'sweetheart.'

"Nothing," he answered, looking down in his desk rather embarrassed, his face was almost matching his hair in color.

"Hmmm," he said in the way he always did, before walking towards the door. Just as she was about to exit, she turned to face him saying, "You're not that bad, handsome."

Horatio looked after her with confused eyes, wondering if he had heard her right.

* * *

><p>A moment after Calleigh found Eric with Natalia and Ryan in DNA. The blonde at once gave them the "leave the room looks," making them do so. Natalia however gave her the "If you need to talk later you know how to find me."<p>

"Eric, can we talk please?" asked the blonde calmly.

"If we must," he said with a sigh.

Calleigh thought for a second before she said, "You know I care deeply for you right?"

He nodded wondering where she was going with and she continued, "Well the thing is that when we first become a couple I was madly in love with you, but as time went by these feelings have changed. The thing with Rebekka was I think the final straw for me as then I knew I no longer loved you the way I used to. I knew I needed a way out and I couldn't tell you that, I knew it would crush you. You were out of town and…. Eric, I still care deeply for you, I always will, but I don't think you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"And Jake is?" he said, looking at her with disbelief.

"No, of course not, we're only friends…with benefits, speaking of that has to stop now…" she said thoughtfully.

"Any reason for that?" he wondered.

"Not really no, but do you think we can remain friends, I understand if you do not wish to talk to me after all of this, but still…" she said, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course, but if you don't mind I need a moment to myself," he said and was about to leave when she said, "I'll leave, after all you were here first."

He nodded and looked after her with a heavy sigh, thinking that it was all too good to be true, there was no way that a guy like him could end up with a woman like her.

* * *

><p>Horatio got interrupted by a very soft knock his door. In fact so soft that he only knew to be Calleigh's. He smiled as he said, "Enter."<p>

"I'm not disturbing you are I…?" she asked as she entered.

"You, no you never are, so…?" he asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I know this is very sudden, but I am pretty sure that I love you, in fact I think I always have," she said, nervously biting her lower lip.

"Oh is that so," he said.

"Yes, I did always found you handsome," she said with a half-smile.

"Hmmm," he said, gesturing for her to sit down, which she quickly did.

"There always was us weren't there?" she asked him.

"I believe there was yes," he said and smiled warmly at her.

"Have I wrecked things badly between us?" she asked, afraid that she might have.

"No…never sweetheart, just I would prefer if you didn't sleep with Jake again," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh I won't, but I will still see him from time to time, if he is around," she said.

"I am okay with that, so will you come home with me, or do you have something else to finish up first," he said.

"No, no, I am good," she said as she slowly got back up from the chair.

"Good, are you hungry or anything as I can take you out for dinner," he offered.

"No…not yet, to be honest I rather rest, and if I remember right your couch is rather comfy," she said with a giggle.

"It is," he agreed, gesturing for her to walk out his office door before he did.

* * *

><p>"Will you look at that," said Natalia to Ryan and nodded towards the elevator doors, where Horatio was carefully slipping his arm around Calleigh's waist.<p>

"It was about time, don't you think?" said Ryan.

"Yes it was, they will become the most powerful married couple in Miami, how long do you think it takes before he pops the question?" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Considering it took her this long to admit her true feelings, maximum a half year," he said.

"I'll give it five months," Natalia disagreed.

"Deal, but you are going to the doctor later right?" he asked, shaking her hand, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I am, but first I need to run a couple of errands, I'll see you at my place later," she said, closing up the case folders that lay out on the table in front of her.

"You will round five, I need to get something at home first, do you need me to bring something and please be careful," he said.

"If you could bring some milk and bread, other than that I am all good and stop worrying so much," she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading towards the wardrobe.

"So you are with Natalia, do you by any chance know who Calleigh's new man is?" he heard Eric's voice from behind.

"No didn't know she was seeing anyone, and are you okay?" Ryan asked, figuring it was best not to tell him the truth quite yet.

"I've been better, but thanks for asking, so how long have you've been seeing her?" asked Eric.

"Uhm should be soon six months now, I plan to pop the big question soon," said Ryan.

"Really that is great, well let me know if you need help with the right I know a great place," he said and smile at him.

"I will, but I have to go, I have to fix some things, and hey give me a call if there is anything," he said and gave Eric a friendly pat on the back before leaving him behind.

* * *

><p>Eric sighed, thinking that everyone had someone and he was all alone. Oh well he was still young there was plenty of time to find someone he figured as he closed the case folder and put it safely in drawer and locked it.<p>

He however wouldn't have to ponder long at the fact that he was the only one without no date as he about ten minutes later should happen to run into the woman he later would end up marry. Although Eric would never ever figure he would do just that, but that is a completely different story.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
